the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Clare Bertilak
Lady Clare Bertilak was a French woman that had been imprisoned by King Claudas within Terre Deserte. She was imprisoned along with Lancelot du Lac and Prince Lionel until they heard of King Bors' invasion of Berry. The trio escaped but were chased by the curs holding them prisoner. King Arthur and his group, including Sir Bors, arrived and Bors had to make a choice; save the woman or save his brother, Lionel. He chose the chivalrous option and saved Lady Bertilak who wanted to repay him, but he refused her advances. Lionel cursed his brother for not choosing to save him. Lady Bertilak asked Sir Bors to vouch for her safety if she went with him, which the knight then kept for many years. Description Appearance She is youthful, with the features of a dear cherubim, and yet striking. Her eyes are large and blue, her hair bright blonde under the sun and her thin, white dress gives her an air of purity that is so rarely seen outside of monastic orders. She has slender wrists. She is considered incredibly beautiful by many men. Personality She is very forward. She dislikes brutish behaviour, including manners and language. Conversely, she appreciates the fine-speaking gentlemen of the worldPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She will even show aggressive behaviour towards those that are overly crude or insulting towards herLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Voice She has a laugh akin to the tinkling of bells. Relationships Oath of Protection Clare Bertilak See also: Clare Bertilak Upon rescuing Clare Bertilak from attack, she acted promiscuously towards him, keen to 'repay' him for his valiant service. He had to inform her that he was bound to a vow of chastity. In response she managed to coax him into an oath of protection over her to keep her safePan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 After he united much of Britannia under his rule, King Arthur had made plans to further his domain with Ireland and Scotland. His allies, however, had to return to their own lands in Gaul to counter their rival king Claudas of Berry. King Hoel of Brittany was the guardian to Arthur's sister, Anna, and he would attack Claudas head on. Anna went to Vannes where Arthur had landed with his knights and she joined him in the attack against Claudas' rearPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. Sir Bors explained how the land had been laid waste by King Uther and the Knights Templar, pushing Anna to suspect there had been witches here once. She got into a theological argument with Bors and Arthur before three people appeared on the horizon, fleeing guardsmen. The group came under attack and Sir Bors could only save one of the people fleeing so he chose to rescue the damsel, Lady Clare Bertilak, rather than his own brother, Prince Lionel. Lionel was almost killed but the third escapee, Sir Lancelot, slew the guard attacking Lionel. Guinevere was instantly suspicious of Lady Bertilak due to her unusual advances on Sir Bors. She reported that she was held captive by King Claudas due to her beauty. She requests Sir Bors swear an oath to protect her and Sir Bors, unable to refuse such a request for his honour, agrees. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of Excalibur. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Notes Britt's Commentary "Clare Bertilak is a compilation of several minor characters of Arthurian literatureMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.. The initiating set-up is from a story of Sir BorsSir Bors article, Wikipedia. where he chooses to rescue a damsel instead of his brother, creating the animosity between them. During another story of Sir Bors, he is tricked by a woman named Claire into sleeping with him and a son, Elyan the WhiteKnights of the Round Table article, Elyan the White section, Wikipedia., is born - this is where Clare Bertilak's first name originates. The surname of Bertilak originates from Lady BertilakLady Bertilak article, Wikipedia., a woman who tests the purity of Sir GawainSir Gawain article, Wikipedia. by trying to seduce him." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Villains Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:French Characters